inocencia congelada
by NoritaYandere
Summary: corta y exacta... lo que pudo ser una tragedia termino con un buen final... zabuhaku...


**Una historia nada parecida a las que acostumbro subir, aun asi me gusta… no es mi favorita pero es mi logro mas reciente… la hice en 2 horas y representa mis problemas emocionales… con una combinación de cariño y maldad…. Espero que les guste… (6)**

**Sabuhaku**

El niño que adopte hace unos años como mi seguidor y herramienta personal ahora estaba sentado a mi lado con esa sonrisa estúpida e introduciendo pequeños trocitos de comida a su boca. A pesar de parecer una niña tenía algunos gestos de chico; al parecer aprendidos de mí. Con 11 años de edad era un chico bastante bello, irresistible a cualquiera que no supiera que era un hombre, además de poseer una voz de ángel y unos ojos marrones tan profundos como el océano.

- señor Zabuza – llamo.

- dime Haku – respondí inexpresivo.

- ya es hora de irnos.

Me levante seguido por mi aprendiz, en ese momento solo quería salir del cuartel de Gato, ese irritante anciano para el cual trabajaba, lo hacía por una protección constante y a aunque no la necesitaba mi vida era mucho mas cómoda así.

- a donde se dirige señor Zabuza – escuche la voz a mis espaldas.

"a un lugar donde tu inocencia no sea acechada por imbéciles asesinos de sangre sucia" fueron mis pensamientos, aun así no respondí. Estaba muy ocupado analizando el porqué de mi preocupación por ese niño tan hermoso que me seguía. Atravesábamos un bosque blanco, la nieve aun estaba fresca y el frio de la tarde no se hacía esperar. Escuchaba un titiritar detrás de mí, acompañado de una respiración entrecortada y un poco ruidosa.

- estas bien? – me respondiste con un "si" poco creíble.

Me voltee para encontrar esos dulces ojos de nuevo; eras un asesino a sangre fría pero para mí eras solo un niño con una vida difícil y con problemas para expresar sus sentimientos.

Te estremeciste cuando tome tu mejilla, la sentí fría; inconscientemente me preocupe; no podía evitarlo, teníamos un extraño lazo que mi corazón no se atrevía a romper. Te tome entre mis brazos "Kami! Eras tan pequeño" escondiste tu cara entre mis brazos y te acurrucaste en ellos, podía sentir tu tibia respiración chocar contra mi pecho, temblabas suavemente; intentaba darte mi calor pero la nieve que en ese momento caía no era de mucha ayuda. Salte entre los arboles a gran velocidad, apreté mi agarre asegurándome de no lastimarte y en muy poco tiempo llegue a una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque. Estaba vacía, si no hubiera matado a quien fuera con tal de darte una cama tibia. Estaba muy oscuro pero no pareció importarte, apenas te solté corriste a las habitaciones, yo solo te observe en silencio "señor Zabuza" escuche un leve grito de una de las habitaciones, camine rápidamente a la fuente para observar a Haku señalando el motivo de su desespero "solo hay una cama" dijo triste "no te preocupes, puedes dormir allí" intente tranquilizarlo sin éxito alguno "pero, señor!" continuo cabiz bajo. Su expresión no duro mucho y fue iluminada por una sonrisa. Acomodaste las sabanas asegurándote de no dejar ni un rastro de polvo "es bueno limpiando" sonreí ante mis propios pensamientos "podemos dormir juntos!" sugeriste inocentemente. Acaso querías dormir con un asesino? , mi mascara oculto mi sonrisa, estaba a punto de negarme pero esa suplicante mirada con la que habías evitado que te matase hace algunos años cuando te encontré solo en ese puente, temblando como hace algunos minutos. Un suspiro de resignación te indico la victoria sobre mí y te metiste a la cama sonriente. Pegado a la pared me dejaste un espacio lo suficientemente grande, recosté mi musculoso cuerpo un poco lastimado por la última batalla, asegurándome que no notaras mi dolor, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, hace dos días que no dormía y en serio necesitaba eso; aun así no pude hacerlo. Te colocaste sobre mi pecho, aun sonriente y abrazándome mientras cerrabas los ojos. Acaso no sabias quien era?. No parecía importarte el hecho de que podía matarte en ese momento al contrario estabas cómodo como si de un amante se tratara. Yo en cambio, sin poder despegar mi vista de ti y controlando mis deseos de manchar tu inocencia en ese momento. "señor Zabuza" sentí una gota rozar mi piel baje mi mirada perdida en el techo para descubrir que era una lagrima proveniente de ti "por qué lloras?" mi voz era fría pero suave "es que, no quiero volver" ahora tus sollozos inundaban el cuarto iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, solo lo observe paciente por la explicación de esas lagrimas que partían mi corazón en pedazos "el señor, con el que me dejaste hace una semana" continuo lentamente y entre gemidos "es muy malo". La gota que derramo el vaso, era pequeño pero con la suficiente capacidad de matar a cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño "que te hizo?" lo incite a que continuara "me dolió mucho!" fue lo único que logro articular antes de romper en llanto como un niño pequeño, instintivamente los abrase halándolo hasta que su cara quedo escondida en mi cuello. "Haku. Que te hizo ese hombre?" dije frio, lo tomaste como una orden y contuviste tu llanto para mirarme a los ojos y tomar mi mano posada sobre tu hombro, la bajaste hasta que pude sentir tu piel bajo el kimono que tanto te gustaba, me tense por un momento ante mi propia reacción masculina, sin embargo, esta fue cortada por completo al sentir unos profundos rasguños en tus costillas y abdomen. Levante la sabana descubriéndote casi por completo, levante lo que quedaba de la prenda y observe los que más temía, tus costillas pintadas por moretones y rasguños. Volviste a llorar al notar mi expresión "no me deje solo señor Zabuza!" sollozaste aferrándote a mi ropa. Suspire de nuevo haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol "que más te hizo?" lo observe levantarse, parado al lado de la cama podía observarlo completamente, sin muestra alguna de pena, bajaste la parte de abajo del kimono dejando ver una serie de moretones parecidos a los de tus costillas por todas tus piernas, sentí que mis ojos se saldrían de su órbita. Lo único que en serio me dolería es que tu inocencia hubiera sido de otra persona que no fuera yo. Me levante sin pensarlo mucho, ya con tu pantalones arriba me tomaste del brazo para evitar que me fuera y vi tus ojos bañados en lagrimas una vez mas "no me deje señor Zabuza!" me relaje un poco y me baje para quedar a su altura "Haku, que te hizo ese hombre?" dije con el tono más suave que mi voz me permitía "nada" fue tu respuesta para mi sorpresa "lo mate" mis carcajadas no se hicieron esperar retumbando la habitación, pero no duraron mucho "nada?" pero había visto tus heridas y habías llorado agarrado a mi "logre liberarme, intento violarme" de nuevo tus lagrimas; me senté sobre la cama, pasaste a mi lado y te recostaste de nuevo. Cubriste por completo tu cuerpo con la sabana color naranja, nunca despegue mi mirada de ti "no quería que nadie que no fuera usted me tocara" dijiste explicando el porqué de tu llanto, en serio te dolió lo que te hizo, pero no físicamente sino emocionalmente ya que habías entregado tu alma, tu corazón y tu cuerpo al asesino que te abrazaba protectoramente en ese momento y quien cubiertos por la oscuridad de cada noche te protegí hasta que esa herida desapareció.

No paso mucho tiempo, luego de unos meses dejaste de dormir conmigo, a pesar de que me dolía no me negué, nunca lo hice, ni siquiera el día en el que cumpliste 12 años y entregaste tu cuerpo a mí, en un acto en el que me asegure, tu inocencia se perdiera sin manchar tu alma; pura como la nieve.

Bueno… no se me ocurrió nada mas! Uff… les gusto?

No?

Pues ¬¬.l.

Si?

Rewies? xD


End file.
